Fragile Heart
by eixirt
Summary: Finally, Tenchi decides! But now that he has attained his happiness, a new crisis occurs in the Masaki household! Contains OOC, you've been warned! **For A/T fans**
1. Tenchi's POV

**Title: Fragile Heart**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Tenchi Muyo) or any of its characters.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

**- - - - - - - - **

**Tenchi's POV**

I woke up in the morning with rays of light beaming down to my eyes.

I sighed, yet this day had to be one of the best days of my life.

I tried to forget about what had happened in the past; the pain, the hurt and the agony.

After all I have to tell them the truth.

'_I have to live my life and both of them have to understand.'_ I thought.

Today, I'll definitely gonna have a great day with my love, the one who holds my heart and my soul. Then, I'll tell her how happy I am being with her, for she holds the key to my happiness.

I smiled, seeing myself at the mirror, getting to see her once more. As I walked down to the stairs, I finally had the chance walking at that place without any noise at my head.

'_I kinda missed it.'_ I glanced around the dinning room which was filled with the usual people that were eating happily.

"Ah... Tenchi, come on boy or your food will get cold." My Dad called out.

I sat beside my love, which was eating happily and giving her compliments to her lovable little sister. I smiled at her, giving her the sign of happiness. She smiled back to me that made my heart pump like crazy.

Once we were all finished eating, Ayeka helped her sister, Sasami, to clean up the table. I saw her stood up from the edge of my eyes. As I watched her move, my heartbeat increased its pace. I felt like a schoolboy watching my crush from the other side of the building.

I saw Ryoko walked up to her, whispering something to her ear that made her chuckle and at the same time she blushed.

'_I wonder what they are talking about.'_ I thought as I watched their intriguing chat. _'I just have to know.'_ I told myself as I started to walk to them.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**Author's Notes**

I hope you like my new project and I'm sorry if it's short and if it sucks.

**cs-ayeka / Trixie **


	2. Ryoko's POV

**For my reviewer/s:**

**ShPhoenix:** Thank you for the review and I hope your enjoying my story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Tenchi Muyo) or any of its characters.

**- - - - - **

**CHAPTER 2: Ryoko's POV.**

I woke up this morning with a scowl as the sunlight beamed down on my face. After a couple of minutes of sulking at her futon, she decided to move and get changed. She teleported silently at the dinning room, I saw Tenchi sat down next to the Princess.

'_I'm just happy the both of them are together.'_ I smiled silently deep inside of me. _'I'll just have to give them a little push.'_ I chuckled at my own train of thoughts.

Once everybody was finished eating; Ayeka and Sasami cleaned up the table.

'_This is it.'_ I stood up to help them. More like, trying to get Ayeka off her chores and by that Tenchi will do his thing. As I help them, I saw Ayeka staring at me with a different expression on her face.

"What's the matter, first time to see a space pirate clean up the dishes?" I said.

Ayeka nodded, still disbelieving of what she is seeing. Even Sasami was a bit struck at the Space Pirate's sudden changes. I noticed Tenchi watching the Princess from the living room. From this point I decide to make my move.

"Ayeka, your darling Tenchi is looking at you." I whispered to her ear.

Surprisingly, she chuckled and blushed, all at the same time. "He's coming for you."

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll finish the dishes for you. Go on." I told her in a low voice.

I saw them standing at the edge of the kitchen. _'What the hell are they doing?'_ I tried to peek on their conversation. By the time I looked at them, both went to two different paths. Tenchi, inside the living room watching some TV programs with Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone and even Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka, on the other hand, went to her little garden.

'_The garden, how could I forget about that? Some great plan, Ryoko!' _ I cursed myself but anyways, I mustn't loose hope. _'I have other great plans for this. The next thing they knew they're with each others' arms under the pale moonlight!'_ I raised my fist with determination; the next I knew Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone and even Ryo-Ohki were clapping at my recent action.

"Stop it!" I yelled at them with soap splashing down my hands.

"What's up with the fist thing?" Kiyone chuckled after seeing my hair covered with bubbles.

I just glared at her question with annoyance on the bubbles on my hair. I tried to get the bubbles of my head but the more I move, more bubbles were being produced. The others were just staring at me and my fuzzy hair.

"Don't you stand there, help me!" I cried for help.

Kiyone came along with Mihoshi. "Stay still!" Kiyone ordered as she reached for the sink's hose. She sprayed some water on my hair which made a total mess around the kitchen and most of all to my hair.

After a couple of wet minutes, Lord Katsuhito along with Washu and Mr. Nobuyuki went barging in the kitchen.

"What happened here?" They asked in unison.

"Uh... we were helping Ryoko with um... her hair." Kiyone explained what happened earlier. The whole story caused the three to laugh.

"I should have been there!" Washu laughed even harder this time.

"Mom!"

"Yea Little Washu; you should have seen it, it was hilarious!" Mihoshi couldn't stop laughing.

"Could all of you, stop laughing!" I fumed but they started to laugh again.

"Come on Little Ryoko, it's not like you get to be the whole laughing stock of the whole household in a day." Washu chuckled at her speech.

"Oh... great"

After a couple of minutes inside the kitchen, we all heard a scream. We all ran to the garden. There, we saw Ayeka in pain. She was holding her chest, hardly. Tenchi tried to calm her down but as time flies her condition was getting worse. Tenchi carried her to Washu's lab as fast as he could. People for the other side of Washu's door were still in shock, some were crying and most of them were speechless.

**- - - - -**

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's short and I'm sorry if it sucks. Anyways, thank you for reading my fic and please review.

**cs-ayeka **


	3. Ayeka's POV

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Tenchi Muyo) or any of its characters.

**Title: **Fragile Heart

**Chapter 3:** Ayeka's POV

* * *

I woke up early in the morning with beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I looked at the clock on the desk, I sighed, and it said 3:40 am. I saw my sister, Sasami, sleeping contently at her futon. I tuck myself back in my futon, hoping that Mr. Slumber might come my way.

When I heard my sister rose up from her futon. She silently changed her clothing into one of her casual clothes. She opened the blinds and left our room. By the time she was gone; I rose up from my composure and started to get change. I looked at the clock again and it said 6:30 am.

'_Almost three hours, I really have to talk to Miss Washu about this.'_

I went to the dinning room since most of our day started with an early breakfast. There, I saw everybody. Then, Ryoko came; she teleported at her seat. Minutes later, Tenchi came. He sat next to me and smiled at me whom I replied with a smile.

"The breakfast was great, Sasami." I praised my sister once again.

Once we were finished eating, I helped Sasami to clean up the dishes at the kitchen. Much to my surprise, I saw Ryoko helping us clean the dishes. I just stared at her.

"What's the matter, first time to see a Pirate clean up the dishes?" She said.

I just nodded, still disbelieving at what I'm seeing. Even Sasami was a bit struck at the Space Pirate's sudden changes.

Ryoko whispered something to me that made me blush and chuckle. "I saw your darling Tenchi, watching over you at the Living room." She whispered.

I chuckled at her speech. Until I realized, she wasn't so bad after all. I only misjudged her for who she was before. But now, she's one of the greatest people that I've desired to have as a friend or even the _best of friend._

"He's coming for you."

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll finish the dishes for you, go on." Ryoko said in a low voice.

"Uh… hi" Tenchi brushed the back of his neck.

"Tenchi, is there something you want to speak of?" I asked after seeing his unusual behaviour.

"No of course not, I'm fine." He stated it was kind of obvious to see him a little devastated.

"Are you sure?" I asked him again, this time I eyed him with concern.

"Positive, don't worry about me, okay?" He said as I watched him walk out at the door.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**AT THE LIVING ROOM**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Tenchi sighed as he walked in the living room. _'Maybe I'll just ask her once she's ready.' _Tenchi thought while he stared at the ceiling.

I walked to my little garden. I started to garden the beautiful flowers. _'Winter is coming.'_ I thought while trimming the leaves of the little bonsai.

'_I wonder what's bothering him.'_

After a couple of minutes, I shut my eyes hard. I tried to breath as hard as I can. I felt my body stiffened. I couldn't carry myself anymore. The pain was covering me; all I can do was to scream from the torture and to cry for help. Time flew fast; I saw Tenchi knelt down to my aching body. I heard him calling everybody for help. Moments passed by, the tremendous pain increased. I gasp for air over and over again. Everybody started to panic even Washu. Washu, on the other hand, ordered Tenchi to carry me in her lab.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**cs-ayeka:** _Everything was so sudden, none of them had the clue how it started and why did it happen to her?_

**(T.T ) … . Thank you for reading and please review. **


	4. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Tenchi Muyo) or any of its characters.

**Title: **Fragile Heart

**Chapter 4:** Pain

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**INSIDE WASHU'S LAB**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ayeka kept on fighting the pain for the past 20 minutes. She ended up with beads of sweat on her face.

Washu sighed in relief. "She's sleeping. Thank goodness." Washu observed the unconscious Princess.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**AT THE LIVING ROOM**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Everybody waited for Washu to seek the Princess' condition. A couple of minutes later, Washu came out from her lab. The first one who walked up to her was Tenchi but before he could speak Washu cut him off.

"Before you speak, I tried my best to help her. It's all up to her, for now." Washu stated in front of the whole group.

"Is she going to be alright?" Tenchi asked, knowing that he has the right to know.

Washu sighed, knowing that Tenchi wouldn't stop asking. "Tenchi, to tell you the truth… I don't know. Let's just wait for her to wake up."

Everybody was taken aback from her statement. But that's impossible. Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the whole universe, doesn't know the Princess' condition. This made the group worry, especially Tenchi and Sasami.

Everything moved so fast, it was now night time. A time for dinner, which was flooded by silent tears and words. The only person that wasn't found in the dinning room, excluding Ayeka, was Tenchi. He stayed at Ayeka's side and watched her sleep through the night. He didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to be the first one she'll see once she opens her eyes. He felt a presence near by. He didn't turn around for he knew who his spectator was.

"You should probably eat; I'll keep an eye on her." Ryoko sat next to him.

"No thanks, I'll stay here."

Ryoko watched Tenchi move the pillows at Ayeka's side. "You really love her." She said.

Tenchi faced her. "I would be the biggest liar if I told you 'no'." He smiled back to Ayeka.

"Okay since you're too stubborn, I'll just ask Sasami to bring you your food." Ryoko teleported outside of the lab. She didn't know why, she felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ryoko, are you alright? You seemed to be crying." Sasami said she held a tray of food for Tenchi.

"Oh… uh, I'm fine. I'm not crying. By the way, is that for Tenchi?"

Sasami nodded and headed straight to the lab.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_INSIDE WASHU'S LAB_**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

"How is she doing?" Sasami walked in with a tray of food.

"Still sleeping" Tenchi sighed.

"Tenchi, I've brought you your dinner. I'll just come back later for the dishes." Sasami said as she left the lab.

"Tenchi"

Tenchi turned around to see who called him. "Washu, you scared me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Washu grinned at his actions.

"Washu, what did you meant when you said that you don't know what's going on, on Ayeka?" Tenchi asked with a serious look.

Washu sighed once again. "It's like this; I can't ask an unconscious person a question that only that person knows the answer on what I'm looking for. In short, I can't have enough information that only Ayeka knows. Got it?"

Tenchi just nodded. "Washu, can I sleep here just in case Ayeka wakes up?"

"Suit yourself, there's some futon, blanket and pillows in that closet." Washu pointed at the old compartment near the table. "I'll just finish my work and Tenchi, don't stress yourself, okay?" She said as she walked in one of her dimensional transporter.

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**_MEANWHILE_**

**- - - - - - - - - -**

Washu sat at her desk. She opened her laptop. The monitor viewed Ayeka's statistics. She shook her head at what she had discovered.

'_But how? Why-why did it have to be her?' _She buried herself at her desk. She couldn't stop crying.

'Mom, you're crying, are you alright?' Ryoko asked through her telepathic link.

'I'm fine, don't ask any further. I'm going to sleep now.' Washu didn't get any response.

Once again she looked at her laptop. This time it viewed everybody inside the house. She saw Tenchi with Ayeka, she pitied the poor boy. Then, Mihoshi and Kiyone, they were sleeping soundly in their futon. While, Nobuyuki and Katsuhito were sleeping as well just like Ryoko, Sasami and Ryo-Ohki.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**( - )**

**(T.T ) … . Thank you for reading and please review. **

**c.c.J**


	5. Truth

**05-03-05**

**For my reviewer/s: **

**Washuladora:** Here's the next chapter and I hope your enjoying it!

.:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this anime (Tenchi Muyo) or any of its characters.

**Title:** Fragile Heart

**Chapter 5:** Truth

.:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:.

Two weeks later,

Ryoko walked in the lab with a blanket. She walked next to Tenchi who was sleeping beside Ayeka's bed. She placed the blanket on Tenchi. After that, she watched the Princess sleep – You got to wake up. Tenchi needs you. – Unfortunately, the blanket fell down. As it fell, Tenchi woke up from his slumber. He gently massaged the back of his neck.

"Ryoko, you didn't sleep here, didn't you?" Tenchi noticed the blanket that fell from his back.

"Who me? Of course not, why would I sleep here? It's not like I'm concerned about that Prissy-princess."

"Are you?" They both heard Ayeka as she sat up on the bed.

"Ayeka, how are you feeling?" Tenchi asked thoroughly.

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, at the Dinning Room

--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

People in there were waiting for breakfast. The usual routine was being adjourned. For example, Lord Katsuhito drank his tea; Kiyone and Mihoshi were talking as usual; Sasami was cooking at the kitchen; Mr. Nobuyuki was reading the newspaper; Washu was typing on her laptop. After a couple of minutes, Sasami walked in with a tray of delicious food. Kiyone and Mihoshi helped her arrange the table. Washu, on the other hand, noticed a beeping sound.

"Little Washu, do you mind its getting a little louder." Mr. Nobuyuki said.

"Little Washu, what's happening?" Sasami asked.

Washu looked at her with a smile on her face.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Meanwhile, at Washu's Lab

--- --- --- --- --- ---

Ayeka was trying to rise up from the bed. But Tenchi was stopping her. "Ayeka, you should stay at bed. Don't push yourself please..."

"Tenchi, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?" Ayeka gave him a reassuring smile.

"Tenchi let her. If she falls don't help her." Ryoko said.

"But Ryoko..."

By the time Ayeka set her feet on the ground. It was nearly two seconds away before she fell. Then, Washu came running in her lab. Seconds later, Sasami came in.

"Washu, you left your food on the tab-ble." Sasami was struck to see Ayeka awake, out of bed and she was looking at her. "Ayeka, you're already awake." She suddenly hugged her elder sister.

"Um... Sasami, c-c-can't... br-breath." Ayeka managed to spat out from her little sister's hug.

"Oops sorry, do you want to eat? I'll prepare you something." With that she ran back to the kitchen.

Ayeka watched her sister run back to the kitchen. She waited until she was gone. At this point, only four people were left inside the lab. "Little Washu, do you mind, could you tell me the truth about my condition."

Washu looked down. Then, to Tenchi and Ryoko, she sighed. "Princess, I'm sorry about this. Your heart couldn't take it anymore."

"What do YOU mean, MOM?"

Washu sighed again, it was a long sigh. "I hate to say this but your heart is starting to get weaker." Washu tried to stop the tears. But she couldn't she continued to sob.

"Wait, are you telling us that Ayeka is **dying**!" Tenchi couldn't believe the fact. He just laughed as if it was a terrible joke.

"Washu, that's a good!" Ryoko laughed as well, in thought that they were playing at the both of them.

But Washu was dead serious. As they realized this, silence walked in.

"Washu, for how long shall I live?" Ayeka asked.

"Ayeka, don't say that. I'm sure you'll live." Tenchi held her close, very close. He didn't want to let her go, not now, not _ever_.

Washu sighed. _Can she destroy this perfect moment? Two lovers torn apart... because of death. But they've faced death for several times before._ Washu looked at Ayeka, seriously. "Princess, the answer to your question would be... _four years_. That's the minimum time that I know, for now."

_- Four years –_ rang inside their thoughts.

Before they could ask any further, Sasami walked in. "Are you guys alright? You look like you've been crying."

"Of course not, come on I'm starving." Ayeka led her sister to the dinning room. Right behind them were Washu, Ryoko and Tenchi. Ayeka watched her sister prepare the table. She could feel her tears rising up.

Sasami suddenly snapped her fingers. "Ayeka, the food is here. What's wrong with you? You've been preoccupied lately."

"I'm fine." Ayeka looked at her again.

"_Right..._ you've been looking at me for quite a while and YOU haven't touched your food."

"Sorry, I was just memorizing her face." Ayeka smiled, sincerely.

Sasami could hear someone was sniffling and crying. As she looked, it was Washu and Ryoko. Sasami cocked an eyebrow at their dramatic actions.

"Sorry about that, there was something on my eye that I couldn't get." Washu continued to sob back at her lab. While, Ryoko teleported back at her rafter.

"I'm sorry; I think I caught a cold or something." Tenchi ran to the door.

"THAT was TOTALLY weird." Sasami said as she turned back to face her sister.

.:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:. xXx .:.

_**TBC...**_

_Thank you for giving some time for reading this fic and PLEASE don't forget to make a REVIEW._

_... CS-AYEKA_


	6. Agony

For my reviewer/s:

Lady Kilgorin: I really appreciate the review, thanks : )

Trevor1st93: I'm really sorry but the pairing will stay as it is and thanks for the review.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime (Tenchi Muyo) or any of its characters.

**Chapter 6: Agony**

Tenchi ran as fast as he could. He didn't care where his feet will lead him to. His heart was pounding fast as he stopped in front of the Shrine steps. He walked slowly. He wanted to talk to his Grandfather at the moment.

Tenchi knocked at the door. "Grandpa, are you there? I need to talk to someone who can understand me."

"Come in"

As Tenchi walked in, his Grandpa wasn't alone. But he was with Ryoko.

"I know what you want to talk about." Katsuhito crossed his arms. "It's about Ayeka, isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Tenchi asked.

"Ryoko told me everything."

Tenchi sighed. "Tell me Grandpa, what can I do to ease her pain?"

"Tenchi, I'm sorry there's nothing you can do."

They couldn't believe at what they had heard. It was impossible. Even Lord Katsuhito was telling us there's nothing we can do. After their discussion, they decided to take their leave.

* * *

"The food was great, Sasami." Ayeka rose up from her seat.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I was just gonna take a walk."

"It's snowing; you should take your coat."

"Right, I'll do that." Ayeka headed to the closet and wore her coat.

* * *

Tenchi and Ryoko walked silently while the snow danced over them.

"Wow, look at the snow...it's beautiful." Ryoko tried to change the topic. They've been quiet for quite some time now.

"..." Tenchi stopped walking. He noticed the falling snow that fell over Funaho. Funaho; where he first met Ayeka. The place where he proposed to her by the time he finally chose. The place where Ayeka stands. "Ayeka..."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ryoko asked in confusion. She saw Tenchi ran to Funaho, ran to someone, ran to...Ayeka. She soon followed the two.

"Ayeka, what are you doing here? You should stay inside the house and rest." Tenchi tried to give warmth as he placed his hands on Ayeka's arms.

Ayeka looked at him with sorrow and tears. "I'm sorry...I don't want to hurt you...that is why _I'm giving up your freedom,_ Tenchi. Ryoko can take care of you for the rest of her life." Ayeka let him go, she tried to walk away but Tenchi stopped her.

"No! I won't let you go! I don't care about the future...all I care about is the present; I care about you, Ayeka. _You're my first love and I want you to be my last!"_ Tenchi tightened his hold. --- _I'll never let you go, not now, not ever! ---_

Ryoko was watching them. She cried with tears of joy. She just hopes that there's a miracle that can help their agonizing dilemma.

"Ayeka?" Tenchi called.

"..." No response.

"Ayeka?" Still no answer. Tenchi was starting to panic. Ryoko hurriedly ported them back to the house inside Washu's lab.

"What happened to her?" Washu motioned Tenchi to place Ayeka at the table.

"I don't know, awhile ago we were talking then the next thing she passed out." Tenchi said.

"Washu, don't exaggerate. I'm fine, see." Ayeka rose up from the table while Ryoko helped her stood up.

"Don't exaggerate?" Washu repeated. "Ayeka, do you know what's your condition?"

"Washu please...she didn't mean it." Tenchi tried to calm Washu down.

Washu sighed. "Ayeka, you got to understand. Your condition is crucial, don't stress yourself, okay?"

Ayeka looked at her with a reassuring smile. "I promise."

X.X

"Er, um, do you mind telling us what's going on here?" Kiyone asked. Behind her were Mihoshi and Sasami.

The four of them were surprised to see them. "What are you guys talking about?"

"There's nothing going on here." Washu said.

"Come on, we don't want to be left hanging in here, please tell us." Kiyone pleaded. She knew she had hit the jackpot. _But will the reward be priceless?_

Washu sighed and glanced at the Princess with the look --- _Should I tell them, especially Sasami? ---_ Washu saw Ayeka nod.

"I knew there was something wrong, is there?" Mihoshi exaggerated. Even though her hint was correct. She managed to give the group a last minute sweat drop.

Ayeka looked at her with a chuckle. --- _Her humor hadn't changed a bit. ---_ She smiled at the thought. "Washu, give them the full detail. I'll just take a nap at my room." With that she left the lab.

The people behind her were looking at her leave. Most of them were wondering --- _Was it about Ayeka/ Was it about what happened 2 weeks ago? ---_ While some wonder --- _Maybe she didn't want to see the others breakdown. ---_ Washu changed back to her adult form. She looked at the three with seriousness in her eyes. "To start it all, I want the three of you to listen well." She did not hear any objections or any interruptions.

"Two week's incident is the start of Ayeka's downfall." Washu looked dead serious at the three, especially Kiyone who understood Washu's riddle.

"What did she mean, Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked her partner.

Kiyone looked at her partner. She was trying to control her tears. By the time she took a glance on Sasami, she could not control herself. She looked away as she sobbed. She felt Tenchi's arms soothing her back. She looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry" was all she had said before she cried.

"Kiyone, what's wrong?" Mihoshi tried to calm her partner. Minutes later, Washu's riddle ran through her head. Little by little, she understood everything. She understood why Ayeka left. She understood why Kiyone cried. She understood why Kiyone felt sorry for Tenchi. She understood why Tenchi tried to calm Kiyone; she wanted to cry for Ayeka, for Tenchi, and most of all for Sasami.

At this point, Sasami was starting to get hanging, nervous, scared, and cold. She could feel the cold drops of sweat that ran through her forehead. "Tenchi, what's going on?" She asked.

Tenchi looked at her, feeling uneasy. "Sasami, you see...Ayeka's...er---"

"Ayeka's what, ni-chan?" Sasami cut him off.

Tenchi was off guard. He did not expect her to raise her tone like that. In short, he was shocked. Tenchi closed his eyes as he opened his lips. "Sasami, your sister is dying." Tenchi opened his eyes but only to meet an innocent welling eye like his.

"How, how could this happen!" Sasami asked as she sobbed and pounded Tenchi's chest. She cried hard.

Tenchi understood what she felt --- _The Pain. The Truth. The Agony. ---_ He knew she was feeling scared for her sister. Tenchi tried to calm her down.

* * *

**Meanwhile, outside Washu's lab

* * *

**

Ayeka stood behind the door. She could hear them crying. _'Maybe it was for the best that I wasn't the one who told them the news.'_ She looked down with a small smile on her face. She could not help but to cry at the thought.

"Ayeka, what are you doing?" Lord Katsuhito walked in.

"Er, um, nothing Brother, tell me, will I be able to survive this painful dilemma?" Ayeka hoped for an answer.

"Faith and Love"

"Pardon?" Ayeka watched her brother transform to his young form.

"They will help you, Ayeka. You have _strong faith_ and _undying love_. You may have a _fragile heart_ but _love_ can live on through it all.

The door flung open. Tenchi saw Yosho and Ayeka, talking in front of the door. "Ayeka? Yosho?"

Sasami and others walked out of the lab. Even they saw what Tenchi was seeing. "Brother" Sasami walked and hugged her brother.

"It must have been awhile since I've become young." Yosho released the young princess from the hug.

"I should be making lunch at this moment. Sorry, I gotta go." Sasami ran to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at lunch

* * *

**

They all sat on their usual places. Sasami carried the tray of food with Kiyone and Mihoshi. Lunch seemed peaceful after the breath taking news back at Washu's Lab. It was starting to sound like a shrilling sound of peace as if they could hear the smoke coming from the steaming rice pot.

Ayeka, on the other hand, was deep in thought. _'What did he meant by that?'_ She did not notice, all of a sudden, her finger reached the steamy rice pot. "Ouch!" She gently pressed it with her lips. She waited for it to cool down but Yosho suddenly pulled it.

"Let me see that." He gently touched it with both hands. As he closed his eyes, he gently sucked the pain out.

Ayeka was surprised to see this. She looked down with a slight blush. She could feel Tenchi's glare, this made her pull her finger and her back to reality. "Why did you do that?" She questioned her brother _also known as her ex-fiancé. _

"I was just trying to ease the pain, Ayeka, _nothing personal_." With his last phrase he glanced at his grandson who was giving him the look --- _What are YOU doing? --- Kind of look._

"Tenchi, we need to talk. Meet me at my office after lunch." Ayeka glanced at Yosho then to Tenchi.

'_What is he up to?'_ Ayeka thought as she ate with the others.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE DO KINDLY REVIEW. _: )

_**CS-AYEKA**_


	7. Betrayal?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own this anime (Tenchi Muyo) or its characters.

**.xXx.**

**Chapter 7:**

Betrayal?

**.xXx.**

**Flashback**

Ayeka, on the other hand, was deep in thought. _'What did he meant by that?'_ She did not notice, all of a sudden, her finger reached the steamy rice pot. "Ouch!" She gently pressed it with her lips. She waited for it to cool down but Yosho suddenly pulled it.

"Let me see that." He gently touched it with both hands. As he closed his eyes, he gently sucked the pain out.

Ayeka was surprised to see this. She looked down with a slight blush. She could feel Tenchi's glare, this made her pull her finger and her back to reality. "Why did you do that?" She questioned her brother _also known as her ex-fiancé._

"I was just trying to ease the pain, Ayeka, _nothing personal_." With his last phrase he glanced at his grandson who was giving him the look --- _What are YOU doing? --- Kind of look._

"Tenchi, we need to talk. Meet me at my office after lunch." Ayeka glanced at Yosho then to Tenchi.

'_What is he up to?'_ Ayeka thought as she ate with the others.

**End of Flashback**

**.xXx.**

After lunch, Yosho headed straight to the temple's office. Ayeka got the feeling something was about to happen. _But what could it be?_

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Ayeka looked down.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize." Tenchi looked at her sincerely. "I better go, he's waiting for me."

'_Good luck.'_ Ayeka thought as she watched him walk to the door. She wasn't quite sure if it was okay to obey brother's command, now that he's young again.

**.xXx.**

As Tenchi walk to the white path made by the snow, he couldn't help himself but to think what could his Grandpa want to talk about. Once he reached his destination, he knocked on the door but surprisingly, a voice from the other side rang.

"Come in." Tenchi was now sure Yosho was waiting for him.

"Grandpa?"

"Sit"

Tenchi simply complied and waited for him to start the conversation. He looked at his complexion – _He looked young. He really looked like a prince. –_

"Tenchi"

"Yes Grandpa?"

"I know you're well aware of Ayeka's condition, am I right?"

"True"

"May I ask do you love her?"

Tenchi blinked twice _where was this conversation heading to?_ "Of course I love her, she meant everything to me."

Yosho's cold features wore down. He was now smiling. "Tenchi, don't think about the future, live in the present."

The Shinto priest reached for his old compartment. Inside, many old scrolls were placed in. There were even small sculptures of animals. But only one item caught his attention on to. It a small black bow. He handed it to Tenchi who was oblivious of the matter. "Take this." He said.

Tenchi looked at the box and held it.

"Do I have to tell you everything Tenchi, open the box."

Tenchi simply complied and opened the box. Inside were two shiny silver rings with a ruby as its center of attraction. "Grandpa?"

"The other ring was supposed to be Ayeka's but the ring was a little big for her but I bet it will fit her now."

"And the other ring was yours?"

Yosho just looked at him with a grin. Tenchi now knew what was he up to.

"Tenchi, tell her that she meant everything to you, and please tell her everything _when you still have a chance._"

"I will, Grandpa, thank you."

**.xXx.**

Tenchi ran as fast as he could. He never felt this happy except when he met the girl of his dreams at Funaho. He stopped at the holy tree. He smiled as he held the box tightly. _'I'll do it infront of Funaho, tonight!'_ Tenchi smiled at the future outcome. He continued to run back to the house. There, he saw Ayeka and the others watching at their favorite soap operas. Tenchi carefully reached for a piece of paper and crumpled it. He managed to throw it at Kiyone's head.

Kiyone looked at the back. She saw Tenchi, giving a hand signal to come over. "I'll just go to the kitchen, I'm kinda thirsty." She excused herself.

"Kiyone wait, I'll go with you." Mihoshi said.

"Yeah, sure." Kiyone grinned at the thought that Tenchi might be up to something.

**.xXx.**

**In the kitchen**

**.xXx.**

Tenchi told everything to Kiyone and amazingly Mihoshi understood that this matter had to be kept secret. Sooner, Sasami and Washu walked in. They saw Tenchi holding a small black box. "Tenchi what's that?" Sasami pointed at the small compartment.

"Wait, before you show what's inside that that box, I'll just call my daughter, will that be okay?" Washu asked.

"That would be perfect, Little Washu."

"Then, I'll call my sister." Sasami said. She started to walk to the door but Tenchi, Kiyone, and Mihoshi grabbed and stooped her for doing so.

"No don't." Tenchi said.

"Why not?" Sasami was now confused.

"It's a little complicated, I'm sorry."

**.xXx.**

**At the living room**

**.xXx.**

Ayeka sat on the sofa, watching the soap operas, alone. She could not help but to a little silent. _'Now…where could they have gone to?'_ She waited for a couple of minutes for them until she decided to go the kitchen. By the time she opened the kitchen's door, she saw everybody and _Tenchi with Ryoko_ who was smiling in awe. Ayeka saw Tenchi holding a small black box. Inside were two silver rings with a ruby on it.

Now, everybody saw Ayeka with a confused and teary look. She closed the door real hard. She ran and ran. She did not care of the strong hail coming from the sky. She wanted to ran away from the heartache and the betrayal _or maybe she just took it in a wrong way._ The frozen rain covered her body. She could feel her tears evaporating slowly. Everything was a blur due to the strong hail. She had no where to go best to seek cover from the cave.

**.xXx.**

**Back at the house**

**.xXx.**

Everybody saw Ayeka leave, crying, and confused.

"I think Ayeka thought that Tenchi's giving Ryoko the ring." Washu faced Tenchi who had a blank look. Washu didn't hear him react. He hurriedly went outside. He did not care of the weather. He just wanted to find Ayeka. He held the box tightly as he ran and searched for her. "Ayeka, where are you!" He shouted with a hint of panic in his voice. He thought of the best place she could be. He ran to the cabin but she wasn't there. He thought of the cave and the holy tree, Funaho. He decided to take his chance on Ryoko's cave. As he entered, he saw her under the darkness, hiding from reality, and cold. She wasn't crying or anything. She couldn't even feel her body anymore until she felt warm arms around her. For once she felt warm, comfortable, and safe. She looked up but only to meet with oblivion.

**.xXx.**

**For my reviewer/s:**

**Callista Miralni** - Thank you for the heart felt review and thanks for adding my story to your C2 . Thanks again!

**.xXx.**

**Author's Notes:**

Thank for reading and please do review…

cs-ayeka


End file.
